Computing devices, and in particular mobile computing devices, have become ubiquitous in modern society, and attempts to increase both the usability and the usefulness of such devices are ongoing. Natural language techniques as well as other non-explicit input techniques continue to evolve in order to simplify a user's interaction with a computing device, e.g., to perform various computer-based actions such as performing a search, providing driving directions, or otherwise controlling one or more applications of a computing device.
Some techniques rely on the current context of a user's interaction with a computing device to attempt infer the user's intent when performing actions on behalf of the user. Thus, for example, what a user is currently doing with a computing device and/or what a user has recently done with a computing device may be used to assist in interpreting future user requests. However, in some instances, the context of a user's interaction with a computing device may be incomplete and/or may be subject to multiple interpretations, making it difficult to provide assistance when interpreting a user request. Thus, a need continues to exist for improvements in the interpretation of user requests in the absence of sufficient context.